jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Pete Postlethwaite
}} Peter William Postlethwaite was a British actor who portrayed Roland Tembo in . He was born February 7th, 1946 and died January 2nd, 2011 at the age of 64. He had a wife and two children. During his life Postlethwaite was made an Officer of the Order of the British Empire, and given an Honorary Degree from Liverpool University. He had also been nominated for an Academy Award for his role in In the Name of the Father. Biography Born in Warrington, UK, Postlethwaite began his career teaching drama at Loreto College before beginning acting at the Bristol Old Vic Theatre School. His first role in film was the 1975 short film The Racer, and he continued to perform in other small roles until 1981. In 1987, Peter Postlethwaite married Jacqueline Morrish, and the two remained married until Postlethwaite’s death in 2011. Postlethwaite entered his first lead role in 1981 with the English TV dark-comedy The Muscle Market and continued to work in television and small film roles until his lead role in the 1988 film Distant Voices, Still Lives. In 1997, Postlethwaite took the role of big game hunter Roland Tembo in the Universal Studios film The Lost World: Jurassic Park. In March of 2009, Postlethwaite was diagnosed with terminal pancreatic cancer and so Postlethwaite’s final role in the 2010 film The Florist was specially written to accommodate the actor’s illness. In 2011, Postlethwaite finally sucummed to cancer at the Royal Shrewsbury Hospital, in the UK. In Jurassic Park Director Steven Spielberg said that for the character of Roland Tembo an actor of tremendous presence was required, as the character was to portray the myth of the ‘Great White Hunter’, leading to the casting of Postlethwaite. When filming the scene where Roland Tembo and Roland’s best friend, Ajay Sidhu, find the infant Tyrannosaurus rex nest, Postlethwaite was initially confused as to why he and fellow actor Harvey Jason were directed to wave their hands in front of their faces, to which Spielberg explained that Industrial Light and Magic would be adding computer generated flies to the scene in post-production. After the film, Steven Spielberg was reportedly quoted as calling Pete “the best actor in the world.” Death Postlethwaite died at the Royal Shrewsbury Hospital on January 2nd, 2011 after suffering from Pancreatic cancer. Selected filmography '' (1997) .... Roland Tembo *''The Serpent's Kiss'' (1997) .... Thomas Smithers *''Brassed Off'' (1996) .... Danny Ormondroyd *''Romeo + Juliet'' (1996) .... Father Laurence *''Crimetime'' (1996) .... Sidney *''Dragonheart'' (1996) .... Gilbert of Glockenspur *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) .... Narrator/Magic Man *''When Saturday Comes'' (1996) .... Ken Jackson *''The Usual Suspects'' (1995) .... Kobayashi *''Martin Chuzzlewit'' (1994) (TV) .... Montague Tigg/Tigg Montague *''Suite 16'' (1994) .... Glover *''Sharpe's Enemy'' (1994) (TV) .... Sgt. Obadiah Hakeswill *''Sharpe's Company'' (1994) (TV) .... Sgt. Obadiah Hakeswill *''Sin Bin'' (1994) .... Mitch *''In the Name of the Father'' (1993) .... Giuseppe Conlon *''Anchoress'' (1993) .... William Carpenter *''Waterland'' (1992) (as Peter Postlethwaite) .... Henry Crick *''The Last of the Mohicans'' (1992) .... Capt. Beams *''Alien³'' (1992) .... David *''Split Second'' (1992) .... Paulsen *''The Grass Arena'' (1991) .... The Dipper *''A Child from the South'' (1991) (TV) .... Harry *''Hamlet'' (1990) .... Player King *''Treasure Island'' (1990) (TV) (as Peter Postlethwaite) .... George Merry *''They Never Slept'' (1990) .... Panter *''Distant Voices, Still Lives'' (1988) .... Father *''To Kill a Priest'' (1988) (as Peter Postlethwaite) .... Josef *''Tumbledown'' (1988) (TV) .... Major (Rehabilitation Center) *''The Dressmaker'' (1988) (as Peter Postlethwaite) .... Jack *''Number 27'' (1988) .... Becket *''Coast to Coast'' (1987) (TV) .... Kecks McGuinness *''Cyrano de Bergerac'' (1985) (TV) .... Ragueneau *''A Private Function'' (1984) .... Douglas J. Nuttol the Butcher *''Fords on Water'' (1983) (as Peter Postlethwaite) .... Winston's Boss *''Afternoon Off'' (1979) (TV) .... Gallery attendant *''Doris and Doreen'' (1978) (TV) .... Mr. Lomax *''Horse in the House'' (1978) (TV) .... Uncle Doug *''The Duellists'' (1977) (as Peter Postlethwaite) .... Man shaving Gen. Treillard *''The Racer'' (1975) .... Ecco}} Navigation Category:Deceased Actor